Seeker Oath
by helenGet
Summary: What is a Seeker of Truth? Champion of Justice? Protector of Most Holy? Watcher over the Templar Order? Just What is the Truth in their order stand for? What is Truth? This is story of Seeker who is looking for truth about the Order...in order to find it she will have to look deep into Inquisition and into herself...Will she find what she seek? "DAI"
1. Chapter 1

Darkened gray smudges of wool threateningly surrounded the green sky; like a predator would encircle its prey. A startling low rumble rang loud in the cool fall air, the sky roaring with satisfaction. Trickles of liquid hit the ground with as much force as a small child.

The once beautiful sky was cracked and broken , now it looked like a vortex but instead of suckling everything, it was pooring down demons and spirits, that want to destroy everything or anyone on their way. The Conclave destroyed and with it their Most Holy.

Knight- Templar Delrin Barris walked inside the tavern, as he looked around the tavern itself is packed. Travelers seem to be the primary clientele here, which often means great company. Several long tables are occupied by, what seems to be the entire surrounding village. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are clearly having a good time. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company.

But Delrin was not looking for a company, as he looked closely around the tavern he spotted a blond woman sitting by herself by the corner of Tavern, drinking by herself, as he looked more , he saw lots of tankard on the table with her, some were empty, by the count he did there were six of them, Set Barris could not help but shake his head , he could understand her pain , but drinking will not help in any way. Ser Barris took a deep breath and started to walk towards the woman, as he did so he took notice of her outfit that she was in, he could see that it was not the armor she usually wears, but something else different.

This set of armor has a squared helm with half a face guard shaped like the eyes of a dragon. As he looked more closely at the helm that sit at the table he could see an attached to the forehead area and running towards the back is a snake shaped ornament. The shoulders are oval, wide and small in size. They're decorated with masterfully crafted metal hands on each side.

The upper arm are protected by pointed, fully covering rarebraces which sit quite well under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by warm braces which have several arrows heads attached in row on the outer sides, as if arrows have pierced the arms.

Ser Borris took a sit at the table with the drinking woman who ignored him, as he continued to look at her armor her breastplate is made from various layers of pointed metal sheets.  
It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but there's a fairly wide neck line which somewhat exposed.

The upper legs are covered by squared, layered metal cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have several claw-like barbs in a row on the outer sides.

Ser Borris saw a small, thin, barbed blade made of adamantium is held by a grip wrapped in dull, ruby red bear leather close to her side of the wall.  
With a single, sharp edge this weapon is ideal for both cleaving enemies as well as blocking their attacks.

The blade has a small, straight cross-guard, just large enough to give the blade the perfect weight balance. The cross-guard has a simple sphere on each side, which is common on many weapons.  
A massive pommel is decorated with common gems, commonness for a commonly made weapon.

The blade itself is engraved. Several runes are etched into the blade, which only adds to the elegance of this weapon, as well as its cost.  
This weapon is used only on rare occasions. undefined.

As Delvin looked up from her sword to her face and into the narrowed shaped silver eyes, that bore in his very soul, he could see the deep pain and suffering within those silver orbs of her that pierced his heart so long ago.  
Gold straight hair clumsily hang over a round sad face. Expressive set of silver eyes set elegantly within their sockets.  
A sword left a mark stretching from just under the left eyebrow , running towards the left side of her lips and ending on her forehead leaves an aching burden of her luck.  
This is a face of Beatriç Del Costillo. A proud and honorable Seeker of Truth.  
To Barris right now she looked more of a grieving woman who found out that her childhood friend and her family died at the explosion of the Conclave. He knows about her brother Pelias who was a nineteenth summer old who was a mage that went to the Conclave with the others mages and perished at the explosion at the Conclave. He still could remember how two of them meet, when he first got his first assignment as a knight-templar. Though seemingly a straightforward mission to investigate rumors of apostasy in Dragon's Peak, the mission turned into a chaotic brawl involving a cult of blood mages , a Pride Demon, a delish clan, a pair of Seekers of Truth and Tal-Vashoth and mercenaries enslaved by magic.  
She was one of the Seekers back then he saved, since then they both been friends , but it been so long ago, that it feels like a lifetime. He still feel guilty when he see her scar after all he was the one who give it to her, when she was under influence of a blood magic. Yet she always tells him that the scar is a gift and she wears it with honor and pride.

The clang of the tankard on the table draw his attention back toward Belatriç as she once more finished her seventh drink and called for more.

''Bela..." Before he could finish what he wanted to say , the stormy silver eyes blazing with anger turned towards him, as her soft voice with deep Nevarran eccent shouted at him in grief and anger.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME! ONLY SHE..."Suddenly she stopped shouting as her eyes filled with tears, her shoulders shaking in her grief, as she looked up at Delrin, her sad face and her deep silver eyes that bore so much to him that his heart hurtled in his chest.

"Why...did this happen?" Her voice broken whispered to him , alas he did not know what to say or how to make her pain to go away, he put his hand on top of her that was shaking even now.

"I don't know. I am sorry." He tried to comfort her , but he did not know what to say or what to do. He looked up toward the weitres that was coming with drinks and shook his head at her , thankfully she understood him and left, there will be no more drinking tonight.  
He looked back to the table and when he looked up to Belatriç face , his heart skipped as he took in her gaze.

"I have a room...upstairs..." He know where this was going and he shook his head.

"Belatriç..." Suddenly she gripped his hand so thigtly, her voice shaking and her eyes pleading with his own.

"Please...I do not...want to be ...Alone." Her voice shook as she talked , her silver eyes so full of pain and longing, she was drunk and he not, he will not take advantage of her in this state, he could take her to her room and stay with her until Sunrise just to make sure she will be okay and won't do anything to herself.

"I'll stay..."

Belatriç tried to get up from her chair and almost fall over but the strong arm of Borris keep her upright and steady on her feet as she led him upstairs to her room. Borris known that she need to grieve , to cry, before she could heal. Borris hopped that she would take his help when the healing begins, after all she was the only thing that was important to him now, perhaps one day he could tell her just how much she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix opened her eyes and saw Borias, they both were sleeping in the same bed. She know that she needs to move, need to keep going, but the pain of losing both Pelias and Cassandra, made her want to die. But she know that no matter how much she cry, it won't bring them back.

Since the explosion, everything went to Chaos, templar and mages, demons, the Divine, the Conclave, all decided to suddenly kill each other instead to look for salvation, but perhaps this is the Maker punishment, Perhaps they all are paying for their sin, whatever they may be.

The Chantry is probably in aproar by now. Bellatrix slowly got out of the bed without waking her companion, dressing in her Seeker Armor, she sat down to write a letter to Borrias, telling him that she shall return to her mission and thanked him for finding her, and that she shall Return briefly to the Seeker Lucius, to see how the templar doing. After all it was Seeker job.

Finishing her letter, she slowly left her room and gently closed the door, before heading towards the bar keeper telling him to make sure that her Companion will have a full rest and a breakfast when he woke, leaving behind a large set of money to pay for it, she moved out of the tavern and towards the stable where her horse Frost , a white war horse, mounting her horse she turned and spurred her horse into gallop out of the village, toward the hills.

Galloping through the forest , she saw sight of fighting, broken caravan, dead horses, and men, eather stabbed or killed by magic, it looked like a fight between Templars and Mages took place here. She slowed down her horse and slowly made sure to pass the battle unseen, keeping alert for Templars or Mages in this area.

Her eyes scanned her surrounding, her shoulders tense, and her body ready for anything, her one hand lay on her sword while other still gripped the rains. Suddenly she could hear nothing, everything was to quite. She stopped her horse by a dead tree that looked like it might have been a beautiful strong tree. She jumped out of her saddle, and took out her sword, as her eyes and ears were listening and looking for the enemy, she saw no one, but her battle instinct were telling her that something was her, just because she could not see it , did not mean it's not there.

Suddenly she felt air behind her move , instinct took over and in one move she used her sword, burying it behind her into something soft and squishy, a soft gasp of pain told her that she hit her mark, as she took back her sword and in one turn beheaded the opponent behind her fast and clean. She was quick to pry the sword of her enemy before whipping around to clash steel. With her other sword she slashed at the enemy giving him a big slash on his tunic, a blood pouring out of the wound, yet the man come at her again, slashing at her sword that she stopped by crossing both of her swords from beheading her, she could see that this man from a Templar order, but something was wrong with him, she could see a red glow on him, his eyes were red, and showing insanity, and hatred. What ever was affecting him did not sit well with the Seeker. Just by blocking that one strike from him she could feel the strength beneath his strike. She used her Seeker abilities that she could tell took this man by surprise as his eyes widen in agony, as he fall to his knees screaming, using the momentum she thrust her sword at his chest, impaling him through the heart. Putting one armoured boot on his chest she took out her sword from his dead body. She looked around herself to see anymore of rogue TEmplars, but found none. IT was only those two, perhaps they were scouts. Putting away her sword, she knelt down beside dead templar, she still could see this red glow, and she looked closely at his armor she saw piece of red stone carved into it. Narrowing her eyes, she took out her dager from her belt, and carved out the small red stone, into her palm, as soon as she touched it she could feel something sinister from it, she could feel power and something else, but what she did not know, for one thing she did know was that this is red lyrium, but why was it with this templar, on his armour no less?

She remembered with a pang of sorrow, that Cassandra told her about it, about the dwarf and expedition that went into deep road that found some kind of idol made of this red lyrium which made Meredith lose her mind, it was dangerous. Lucky for her, it had no effect on Seekers. Which Bellatrix was glad for.

She looked back at the body of dead templar, trying to see if she could recognise him, but she did not know this man, it's true she know lot of Templars, since she worked with them all the time. Whoever this young man was, perhaps he was a new addition to templar order. If so, then something must have gone wrong with the Order itself, she tried to remember if anything suspicious was going on when she was there. But she could think of none. This was making her worry for Borrias, did he know of this? And red lyrium? Where did this man get it from? Who give it to him? For Those questions she has no answer.

She must return to Order, to see if it really has fallen apart as the rumors say. She slowly stood up and went back towards her horse, mounting her horse, she continue her journey. She is going to get her answers. Someone must know who supplies the red lyrium to Templars.

And when she will find those responsible, there will be nothing else of them she will make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Belatrix did not know what awaits her at her destination , her gut tells her that it would be nothing good. Yet she could not abond her responsebility to her Order.

She clunched the rains as she galloped through the Kings Road, until she saw flames in the distance and screaming.

Up ahead she could see a group of young elf and Humans around a cart , trying desperate to hide behind as a group of Templars and Mages were fighting between each other not caring about cevilians. Everyone went mad since the Breach.

Seeker Belatriç took out her sword before turning towards the group of cevilians, she shouted.

"Go towards the Road as soon as I distract the group!''

Another elf who was dressed in leather armour and pair of daggers and a bow on his back joined her side. "I shall join you. I know my way in battle"

He took out the bow and notched arrow.

The seeker nodded her head. She turned her horse to the group of mages and Templars and charged. The group had not notice until the last moment as the armored horse passed through them, making two groups fall to the ground, using the momentum the Seeker attack the mages back as she used her horse to charge and get them of their feet. While the Archer behind her took out the remaining mages that fall to the ground, his arrows hitting vital mark, eather between the eyes or chest. While trying to avade the mages spells.

Seeker know that just both of them is not anought to defeat them. In the corned of her eyes she saw templar coming stright at her, the group was just to big. They need the advantage again them both. And luck was on her side this day. Using her Seeker abilities as she saw them fall to their knees she know that this was the chance. Screaming to elf to finish them while he can , she did the same zig zaking through the mages as her sword cut their flesh as they fall one by one, before the mages lie dead at her horse hoves, she charged at the remaining Templars as she finished them soon after, with the help from the elf.

The battle soon over , both group lie dead , she turned towards the trees where elf stood and breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. She walked her horse towards him and stopped her horse by the tree he was leaning on.

"Nice shooting. Are you a Delish?"

She asked the elf. The elf shook his head before looking up at her, his blond hair and green eyes watching her closely suspicious of her. She could understand the suspicion , they race never been know for trust after all. After what human being did to elfs.

Not hearing anything from him , she decided to change the subject. " Let us go see if your group is safe. The road is dangerous without escorts." She turned her horse twords the road once more before moving deeper into the dark forest.

Coming upon the cleared space beside the road she saw the caravan besides the road, the elfs and one human surrounded it. upon arrival at their side , she looked upon their faces , their eyes show fear and gratitude for being saved from Templars and Mages. One human , woman dressed in a plain peasant dress , walked closer to the Seeker.

"Thank the Maker for you're timings. If not for you we would be dead or worse. I am Gwynedd. May I ask the name of our seviour?"

Gwynedd looked upon the warrior sitting on top of her horse, she could see a Seeker Order emblem on her breastplate, her face was hiden from her view by the sunlight rays, but Gwynedd could feel her eyes on her, watching her closely. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I am Seeker Belatrix. Are you hurt my lady?" Belatrix looked down from her at the woman before her with gaze full of concern. Finding none of injuries she nodded her head and smiled. "It's dangerous to be without escorts my lady, where are you headed if I may ask?"

Gwynedd giggled behind her hand, her cheeks rosy she replied, "I am no lady. Call me Gwyn, seems like now there is no where safe for us, perhaps you will let us trevel with you? "

Belatrix looked conflicted. " My lady, my journey is quite dangerous one. You will be in a lot of danger if you fallow me. "

Gwynedd looked upon the warrior and her gaze become determined. " Safer with you Lady Seeker than anyone else. No place is safe now since those demons fall from the sky. And if you think I would be in danger than teach me how to defend myself and my servants. I promise you shall not regret it. All I ask is a chance."

Seeker wasn't sure if she could or should alow it. But now , as she looked at them covered in dirt and filth, she saw a folk who not want to kill but want to survive.

"Alright. But first we need to make a camp. It's going to get dark soon."

The heat from the campfire seemed to be sucked into the frigid air before ever reaching their frozen hands. They added more wood and poked it with long sticks. It seemed to die a little as if unsure of itself, unready to devour the new offerings. It licked at the new logs like a nervous kitten and sent feeble sparks to die in the air. But after a time it found it's confidence and grew until the heat warmed them, orange flames celebrated with their wild flickering dance. It would have to last through the night. Someone would have to stay up and nurse it through the darkest hours, guard it, feed it.

As the sun went down, the fire became bright and vivid, as though someone had shown a spotlight on it. The intensity and excitement of the flames was like they were dancing in the moonlight. A lake nearby had the reflection of a distant glow, like a bright sun on land. The colors were brilliant reds, oranges, and faint yellows.


End file.
